


The Hell To Be Endured Hereafter

by mickeym



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-20
Updated: 2009-10-20
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeym/pseuds/mickeym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Dean's out of Hell, but is Hell out of Dean?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hell To Be Endured Hereafter

You remember light.

You remember when you were part of that light, when it surrounded you, embraced you, made you warm and whole.

Now it's darkness all around, pressing in on you, encroaching on the light. Pushing it back. Blocking it out. Slicing into you and leaving cold in its wake to chill you.

You wonder, if you cut yourself open, would you bleed anything but blackness? Would there be anything but the shadows you feel wriggling under your skin, phantom snakes moving through you?

When you close your eyes you see splashes of color, red dripping, bleeding, melting into the black until it's swirled away into nothing. 

You try not to close your eyes.

You raise the bottle to your lips, watching the tilt and swirl of the liquid within, and the way the lamplight around you diffuses it as it passes through the glass and then the liquid. More shadows, more darkness. It's everywhere now; you see it in Sam's eyes and hear it in his voice; you see it in your own eyes when you stare into the mirror. You drink, feeling the heat trickle down your throat to sear you deep inside. Enough of that liquid heat and you'll be able to push the darkness back, for a while. Or at least not notice when it wraps you in its embrace and squeezes.

You drink again.

And again.

~fin~


End file.
